


What We Both Deserve

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Comfort, Distraction Kiss, Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: You just have to kiss away the pain- it's what a good brother does.
Relationships: Tsurugi Kyousuke/Tsurugi Yuuichi
Kudos: 8





	What We Both Deserve

Kyousuke's gaze lifts to meet coppery amber hues. His mouth opened before quickly shutting, biting his lip to hold back his voice. He tears his eyes off his brother, looking elsewhere in the room.

"I don't deserve this."

Yuuichi's mouth hangs open before turning into that sweet, forgiving smile. Gently, he puts a hand on Kyousuke's leg. The younger brother refused to look at him, still.

"Kyousuke…"

Hearing his name uttered with such tenderness makes his body ache. It's so sweet- too sweet for him to hear. What he wants and what he deserves are two very different things. Yuuichi should know this.

"Please, don't be silly."

He raises the hand on his leg to the younger's chin. Fingers lightly graze his skin, just enough to feel Kyousuke shiver upon the touch. A moment passes before he takes a hold of his chin and makes his brother face him.

"It's not your fault."

Temptation to fling himself against his older brother grows, but all he can do is shut his eyes and tighten his fist. It hurt seeing the conflicting emotions on his younger brother's face.

"You deserver this- and me."

When Kyousuke's eyes open, their eyes meet. He's swept away by that smile, letting it wash away his feelings in an instant.

Seeing this, Yuuichi pulls him closer and leans forward. Lips lock together into a sweet kiss. The taste of sweet apples passes into Kyousuke. It reminds him of when they used to share fruit like this. He misses it, yearns for more and deepens the kiss. Before he could let his hunger consume him, he pulls back to see Yuuichi's smile. It was easier to smile back at him this time.


End file.
